


Universe

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [24]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, Fictober 2018, Mimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Momo doesn't know if Mina is alive or dead in a post-apocalyptic world.





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 24: post-apocalyptic  
> song that gave name to this: universe - exo
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡
> 
> p.s: YES I KNOW IT'S ALREADY LATE NOVEMBER omg i'm really really sorry :( i had some personal problems and i couldn't finish fictober but i really wanted to continue with the last prompts so i'm going to post them all, i hope you all still love me.

Momo had been walking for days. Everything was destroyed and she had no strength anymore, but she needed to keep going. She needed to keep looking at the bodies, no matter if they were alive or dead, she needed to identify Mina in one of them. Anxiety was killing her, or maybe it was hunger, but Momo had reached a point where she wished she felt nothing. But she couldn’t die before knowing if Mina was dead too. She just couldn’t. So she kept going on, checking people, and every alive but almost dead person she stared at looked at her with pain in their eyes. “Why don’t you give up like we did? Everything is over.” And they were right. But Momo kept walking and walking until she couldn’t walk anymore and she had to crawl on all fours. And when she was about to faint and to give up, not by choice, though, she thought she saw something not so far away. Something that was coming closer and closer. Momo blinked twice before hearing a familiar voice and feeling water on her lips.

“Don’t you dare to die before kissing me, Hirai Momo.”

Momo smiled widely before fainting, knowing for sure that she would survive that time. And maybe it was going to be only that last time, but it was going to be worth it if she got to kiss Mina again.

 

_I’ll search the universe_

_Until I can find you again_

_I won’t let go, even the smallest memories_

_Memories engraved in the seasons_

_They come back_

_So I will find you_

_Because that’s love_

_Because it’s love_


End file.
